Disney Heroes Episode: Super Saiyan God VS Kefla
Disney Heroes Episode: Super Saiyan God VS Kefla Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, Caulifla and Kale has completed their Fusion Training and also did 1 hour of Training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Now they want to test their powers by having a match against Ann Possible, Kim & Goku, so they prepare themselves for the battle against the Fusion Warrior named Kefla. Plus Tony Stark plans to create a Human Keyblade Warrior to destroy Ultron and save the Earth. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with Ann Possible telling Caulifla & Kale congrats for 1 hour of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, now they're about to test the Fusion for a Duel as Cabba watched. Caulifla and Kale did the Fusion Move and they succeed as she appears in her strong warrior form and she named herself Kefla. Ann decides to duel with her in a 3 Vs 1 Match then she, Kim & Goku power up to Super Saiyan to begin the match. Goku fired the multiple energy attack at Kefla, but she deflects it and she powers up to Super Saiyan as she battles Ann & Kim. They both fire the Kamehameha attack towards Kefla, then she reflects it upwards with her energy kick as she collides her fist at Ann's sending energy across the battle area. Kefla powers up to Super Saiyan 2 as Goku, Ann & Kim powers up to Super Saiyan Blue at the climax of the battle, Kim fires the Power Blitz but Kefla deflects it at her sending Kim down on the ground, then as Kefla fires the Blast Attack, Goku quickly dodges it and he & Ann fires the Super Kamehameha attack defeating Kefla then she stands up thanking the 3 for having a Duel. Act 2 At the Lab in Avengers Tower, Tony Stark asked Peter Parker and Bruce Banner about using the Jedi Scepter to create a Keyblade Warrior in order to destroy Ultron, plus JARVIS survived by going underground because of Ultron's fear, so they got to work right away. At the same time, Ann, Kim, Goku, Caulifla & Kale is gliding towards New York City after completing their Duel when they got a call from Tony Stark that Black Widow & Elastigirl is captured by Ultron, so they hurried for the Avengers Tower. Meanwhile at Sokovia inside the large Base, Ultron reveals his plan to Elastigirl & Black Widow that he's going to use the Vibranium to lift a large land area of Sokovia upwards and crash into the Earth creating a large Meteor impact that'll destroy Billions of people. Plus he transforms into his Ultimate Form and heads to the Control Room for Final Preparations. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) Ann Possible: 'Well, Caulifla and Kale....Now that your Fusion Training is complete and you did 1 Hour of Training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, you are ready to fight Ultron.' Caulifla: 'My Power level is off the charts' Kale: 'Not to mention my Strength' Goku: 'But let's have a duel, 3 of us against 1 warrior' Kim Possible: 'Now perform the Fusion Move' Caulifla & Kale: 'Fu....sion, Ha!' (They perfected the Fusion) (Then Kefla appears as a strong Female Saiyan) Kefla: 'I'm ready to test my new powers' Ann Possible: 'Excellent, now let's see what you can do' (Ann, Kim and Goku power up to Super Saiyan) Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'This is called Super Saiyan Blue, it's a level beyond Super Saiyan God' Super Saiyan 2 Kefla: 'Your Power has gone off the chart, but I can still take you on' Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'I wouldn't bet on it. 3 of us in our form can easy beat you without breaking a sweat' Super Saiyan 2 Kefla: 'Why, you little!!' (She charges) Super Saiyan 2 Kefla: 'Here comes my Eraser Beam!' (She fires at full power) (But at the last second, Goku dodges it) Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!!' (She fires the Super Kamehameha attack) (Kefla got hit hard and she is sent backwards to the ground, then the Fusion ends Kale: (She rubs her muscle arms) 'Man, that match was tough' Caulifla: 'You said it, but we did great' (Ann, Kim & Goku power down to normal) Ann Possible: 'Now that the match is complete, you are now more prepared to fight Ultron' Goku: 'And with the new skills, we can still save the Earth' (Iron Man): (She contacts Kim) 'Guys, we got a problem. Black Widow is kidnapped by Ultron' Kim Possible: 'We'll be right there' Goku: 'It's time for us to take on Ultron, but we're gonna need more help' Tony Stark: 'We should create a Female Keyblade Warrior who can help us turn the tides against Ultron' Peter Parker: 'You want to use Tissue Degeneration on this device with the Keyblade Warrior DNA with it?' Tony Stark: 'Ultron didn't want to go after JARVIS because he was angry. He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do' Bruce Banner: 'So you want me to help you create a Female Keyblade Warrior?' Tony Stark: 'Actually you should. This is our Endgame and we're scientists, so we can do this' Peter Parker: 'Then let's get started' (Last lines of the Episode) Ultron 2.0: 'It's what the man told me.....What doesn't kill me.... (Then he appears in his Ultimate Form) Makes me stronger' Narrator: 'Caulifla and Kale's Fusion Training and duel with Ann, Goku & Kim has paid off and they're prepared to fight against Ultron. But now that Ultron has evolved into his Ultimate Form for the upcoming batter with the Avengers, the odds have gone up for the Heroes. So can our Allies save the Earth? Time is critical, because Ultron is planning to the Meteor project to lift Sokovia upwards. Don't miss the next episode of Disney Heroes' (A Preview of the next Episode) Narrator: 'On the next Episode of Disney Heroes, It's down to the wire as the Heroes see that Tony Stark has created a Female Keyblade Warrior named Lighting. Then the Heroes & Avengers rushed to Sokovia for the Showdown against Ultimate Ultron as Elastigirl & Black Widow gets rescued. Can our Allies save the Earth and destroy Ultron? It's an Episode you don't want to miss, next time on Disney Heroes!' Gallery Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Sports Category:Teamwork Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Marvel